Here's To You
by Jess420
Summary: Aurora has always a big wrestling fan, for good reason. What happens when Aurora and Aribella meet some of the best wrestlers around? Will it change their lives?
1. 1

Chapter 1

Here I was standing in front of Madison Square Garden in New York City. I hadn't been here in years and never in a million years did I think I'd be here in this sense. You know what they say, time sure flies. It's been a little over 5 years since I've seen a WWE event live. Back before I had my little angel of course, back when I thought I knew it all. When everything seemed perfect. After all these years I've finally gotten my life back together.

Everything's finally the way it should be, well for the moment at least. I wonder what they'll say when they see me. I wonder what they'll say when they see her. Aww… who am I kidding, they'll love my little bit.

I got my wits about me and actually started to walk around backstage. Most of the people are relatively new so they didn't recognize me, which I was very thankful for. "Mommy?" I smiled, "Yes Munchkin?" "How much longer?" I smiled, "I don't know honey. I'll try my hardest to find him, 'kay?" Aribella nodded, "Kay Mommy."

I saw someone over to the left of us so I spoke up. "Excuse me?" He turned around and staring back at me was none other then Chris Jericho. "Can I help you?" Aribella tugged on my arm, "That's Y2J Mommy!" I laughed and noticed Chris got a smile on his face, "Why yes I am, and who are you cutie?" Aribella blushed, I smiled, "Her name's Aribella." "What a beautiful name." Then he turned his attention back to me, "Did you need something beautiful?"

I smiled sweetly, "Actually I was wondering if you knew where Ric Flair was?" Chris got a weird look on his face, "You're looking for Flair? Why would you be looking for HIM!" I laughed and Aribella spoke up, "That's not very nice!" I kept laughing. I mean just imagine a 5 year old yelling at Chris Jericho. Then I sobered up, "Honey that wasn't nice. Apologize to Mr. Jericho."

Aribelle pouted, "But Mommy…" I just gave her my 'I mean business' look and she stopped. "I'm sorry." Chris smiled, "I accept. But why'd you get so mad about me making fun of the old timer. He lost his wrestling ability a while ago, why would you be a fan?"

When he said that my jaw hit the ground and Aribella got REALLY mad, "Don't make fun of MY GRANDPA!" And Aribella stomped on Chris Jericho's foot as an exclamation point. Jericho hopped on one foot. "DAMN!" I glared at him, "He deserved that honey, nice job." And I gave Aribella a hi-5. I turned to Jericho again, "Do you know where he is, or not?"

Jericho nodded, "He's practicing in the ring with the rest of 'em." So that's where Aribella and I headed. We got to the ring and saw Dad with Dave Batista, Paul Levesque (Triple H), Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin and Chris Benoit.

They looked to be talking thru the match while they were practicing in and out of the ring. When Aribella saw fit she ran to her grandpa, "Grandpa!" And she hugged his legs. Ric hadn't been expecting that but Aribella didn't have too much force so neither of them fell.

When he realized what was going on he picked Aribella up and spun her around, "Bella!" Aribella giggled and held her grandpa tight. He put her down and by then all ring activity had stopped. "You've gotten so big since I've seen you!" And the two of them went into their own world talking up a storm… translation, Aribella was talking and Ric was listening.

I went over to Paul considering he was the only one I knew. "Sorry about that guys. Belle found an opportunity and ran with it." They laughed, Paul smiled, "Hey Rory. Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been doing?" I smiled, "We're good. We both missed Dad a lot though." Paul nodded, "How old's Aribella now?" I smiled, "She turned 5 October 26th." "Wow. Five already?" I nodded, "Yep, time sure flies."

Then there was an awkward silence but Dad showed up and just the right time… my hero. He smiled and gave me a big hug, "How have you been Honey?" I smiled, "I've been great Dad. It's so good to see you. It's been so long." Ric smiled, "Too long. Last time I saw you was Bella's 5th birthday. I got you that doll house, remember sweets?" Bella nodded, "I still play with it Grandpa." Then she turned to everyone else, "Hi. I'm Aribella. You all are really good wrestlers."

Everyone laughed, "Sorry about that. Girls, this is Dave, Randy, Shelton and Chris. Guys, this is my daughter Aurora, and my granddaughter Aribella." Bella attatched herself to Paul's leg, "Uncle Paul!" Paul laughed, I wondered how long it would take you to notice me. How have you been kiddo?"

Paul picked her up and Bella giggled, "Good." And Paul started to tickle her, "Only good?" Bella laughed, "Great! I've been great!" Paul stopped tickling Aribella reluctantly, "If you say so."

We laughed, "That is just too cute. When are you and Steph going to have kids?" Paul smiled, "Well, we've been trying. What do you say Belle… want a little baby to play with?" Bella shrugged, "I dunno. Are babies fun to play with?"

I smiled, "You'd probably get board Bella." Paul smiled, "Actually Rory, she could play with Shawn's new addition." I squealed, "I bet she's a beaut. Are they here yet?" Ric smiled at his daughter, "Probably. You know Shawn, he always likes to be here early." I smiled, "I can't wait to see them." Bella caught on, "Does that mean I get to play with Cammy?"

Paul got down to eye level with Aribella, "Why by George, yes it does." Bella squealed, "Yippie! I get to play with Cammy! I get to play with Cammy!" I smiled, "I only hope that Cam feels just as excited." Randy laughed, "I can see it now, Cam thinking Bella has cooties and vice versa." I nodded, "Yea, that could happen. Kinda doubt it, but anything's possible."

We stayed and chatted with the guys for a while but Bella was being very persistent. "Mommy… can we find Uncle Shawn now?" I smiled, "You really wanna see Cam, don't you?" She smiled and nodded her head emphatically. Everyone laughed, "Well, I'll see you all later. Gotta go find Shawn and the gang." We all said our goodbyes and we were off.

We were walking around backstage for a bit when we saw Eric Bischoff. I smiled, "It's been a while Bisch, how have you been holding up?" Eric stared for a minute trying to place who I was. I smiled, "Here's a hint. 'Wooo'" Eric smiled as Aribella did her grandpa's 'strut'. I smiled, "Nice job Sweets." And gave her a hi-5.

"It's great to see you again Aurora and of course sweet little Aribella, how have you two been doing?" I smiled, "We've been good. How about you?" Eric smiled and laughed, "About as good as I can be in this business with all the running around and what not." I nodded, "I know all about that Eric. I was on the road with Dad a lot during school breaks."

Aribella stood there holding my hand for awhile but then she got bored with our conversation. She spoke up, "Mr. Biss… Mr. Biss…" Aribella tugged on my hand, "How do you say it Mommy?" I smiled, "Mr. Bischoff. Bisch, sort of like dish only with a B and then off." Aribella nodded, "Mr. Bischoff?"

He smiled down at her, "Yes Miss Flair?" Aribella giggled, "Do you know where my Uncle Shawn is?" Eric smiled, "Wanna play with the kids, huh?" Aribella smiled and nodded. "Well… they're down the hallway, third door on the right. Do you know which way right is?"

Aribella nodded, "Yep. This way." And held up her right hand proudly. I smiled down at her, "Very good honey. We'll see you alter Eric." Eric smiled, "She's pretty smart Aurora. You've done a good job." I smiled, "I try." Eric nodded, "Talk to you later girls. Bye Miss Aribella." Aribella smiled, "Bye Mr. Bischoff." And we headed towards Shawn Michaels' locker room.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

We found Shawn's locker room without a problem after the wonderful directions from Eric. I looked over at Aribella and she knocked on the door. "Just a minute." And shortly thereafter the door opened. Shawn appeared in the doorway and when he noticed it was us he smiled brightly.

"Why if it isn't Princes Aurora and the Beautiful Belle. Come here and give me some sugar." So Bella and I gave Shawn a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled, "Where is that beautiful baby of yours I've heard so much about?" Shawn got a BIG smile on his face, "Becca's got her right now. Come on in you two." So we entered his locker room and walked over to a smiling Becca. "Hey we haven't seen you two in a while. How have you been?" I smiled, "We've been doing great, right Bella?"

Bella nodded, "Wow. The last time I saw you the baby was in your tummy. Can I touch her?" Becca smiled, "Of course you can. Just be careful sweetie." Bella grabbed the baby's hand softly, "What's her name?" Shawn smiled, "Her name is Cheyenne." Bella smiled, "She's very pretty."

Then she started talking to the baby, "Hi Cheyenne. My name's Aribella and I'm gonna watch out for you." I smiled, "Really Bella? You're gonna watch Cheyenne's back?" Bella nodded, "Yep. I'm gonna play with her when she gets bigger and we're gonna be best friends." Shawn smiled and Cameron came into the room from the bathroom.

"Hi Rora!" I smiled, "Hi there Cameron. I haven't seen you in a while, you've gotten so much bigger." Cameron smiled and gave me a hug. "Did you see my little sister?" I smiled, "Sure did kiddo. Bella's over there talking to her right now." Cameron went over to this mom, sister and Aribella.

"Hi Bella!" Bella looked up, "CAMMY!" And she gave him a big hug. I looked at Shawn and Becca and we all started to chuckle. Cameron took Bella over to his pile of toys and they started to play with them.

Becca smiled at me, "SO… have you met and of the new heart throbs?" I laughed, "Well… I met Batista and Orton in the ring earlier but we didn't get a chance to chat. Why? Who else do you have?"

Shawn laughed, "New heart throbs 'eh?" I smiled, "Well… I would have used the word Sexy Boys… but SOMEONE already has that title." Shawn smiled cheekily, "Very true. I think those may be the only ones you haven't met yet. Oh… and Shelton and La Resistance." I smiled, "Well, technically I met Shelton too. Haven't met the French guys though, and if I don't that would be fine by me."

Becca smiled, "Besides… Dave and Randy are the real Studs now." I nodded and licked my lips, "Tell me about it. Dave's muscles and Randy's smile. Damn… that could make a girl melt right on the spot." Becca nodded, "IF I didn't already have my baby I would definetly be interested."

Shawn chuckled, "I'll let that one slide this time babe. Next time you might not be so lucky." I rolled my eyes, "Oh PLEASE… don't start making out in front of the kids again. I don't feel like trying to explain where baby's come from again. I had that talk with Bella last time I saw ya'll."

Shawn smiled, "Sorry. What can I say I can't keep my hands off my wife." I rolled my eyes, "I guess that's the way it should be." Shawn nodded, "Well, it looks as if our kids will never get tired of playing together. They can stay here with Becca, want to go chat it up with others?"

My eyes lit up and I nodded, "Love to." So Shawn and I went to find me a stud. Well… not exactly, but if I find a stud I sure as hell won't be throwing him back, that's for DAMN sure!

We were waling thru the halls backstage and I must not have been paying any attention to where I was going because I ran smack into someone. I looked up, "Sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Tyson Tomko just stared at me. "I really am sorry. Didn't mean to run into you."

Shawn shook his head, "I know she's beautiful man, but at least accept her apology." When Shawn got that out I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Sorry, that was just TOO funny." Then I took a deep breath and calmed down, "Hate to break it to you Shawnie, but I think Tomko was more pissed then speechless."

Tyson Tomko cracked a smile, "And what makes you think Michaels' is wrong? Maybe your beauty is why I was quiet." I just looked at Tyson not impressed, "I highly doubt it buster." Tyson smiled, "You're right. I was just trying to mess with your head. Obviously it didn't work."

"Oh no, your master plan failed, what ever shall you do Problem Solver?" Tyson just shook his head, "Obviously you're a fan. My name's Tyson, what's your name?" I smiled, "My name's Aurora. And I'd better be a fan with Flair at my father." Tyson nodded, "Makes sense. So you're his wonderful daughter he always speaks of. I figured you'd be older." I smiled, "Why? Because he's a grandpa? Nope, I just had Aribella at a young age."

Tyson smiled, "That's what I get for assuming something. Who's the mucky man?" Shawn coughed, "We don't talk about that Tyson." I blinked and nodded, "Yes. We don't talk about THAT." Tyson nodded, "Okay. Just know if you need anyone's ass kicked you can always call on the Problem Solver."

I giggled, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Ty." Tyson nodded, "I've gotta get going. Have to go over tonight's script with Jay." I smiled, "It was nice meeting you." Tyson smiled, "You too sweets." And Tyson headed down the hallway.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect Tyson to be such a sweetheart." Shawn smiled, "Yeah. Tomko's bark is worse then his bite." I nodded, "I can tell that." Shawn put his arm around my shoulder, "It could have helped that you're so easy to get along with Rory." I smiled, "Could be, but I doubt it." Shawn just shook his head in disagreement.

We kept walking until we finally ran into someone else. "Hi Randy. How'd it go in the ring?" Randy smiled, "Aurora. I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to talk to you again tonight. Once the beautiful distractions went away it went fine in the ring."

I nodded, "Distractions, 'eh? Sorry about that. Bella just doesn't get the art of timing yet." Randy smiled, "So where's the little mini-me? Still playing with Cameron?" Shawn nodded, "Yep. They never seem to get enough of each other when they're together."

I smiled, "Orton here seems to think Cam and Belle will think they have cooties in a few years." Shawn laughed, "Cooties! Not likely. I think their friendship will blossom into love somewhere down the line." I thought about that.

"Yeah. That way my grandkids would still have some of the showstoppa in them. Just not the way I'd hoped when I was younger." Shawn smiled and patted my back, "Sorry kid, I'm just a tad too old for ya." I nodded, "I've always known that… but it's like with Brad Pitt, a girl can dream, can't she?"

Randy laughed. I raised an eyebrow "Which part were you laughing at? My comparison to Brad Pitt, or my crush on Shawn here?" Randy shook his head, "I'm pleading the fifth." I nodded, "Figures. Oh, and for your information Brad Pitt's older then Shawn. So my crush is, or was rather, more healthy then one for Brad Pitt."

Randy smiled, "So… does she always over analyze things?" Shawn smiled and nodded, "Pretty much. It's one of those character traits you grow to know and love." Randy laughed, "I don't know if I'd love it, but I think I could put up with it." I shrugged, "That works."

Then I smiled, "Besides, I bet you do stuff similar that will bug the hell outta me, so I guess that's fair." Randy smiled, "All's fair in love and war." I got a big smile on my face and corrected him. "No… All's FLAIR in Love and War." Randy and Shawn laughed at that comment and Shawn and I headed back to his locker room.

Aribella and Cameron were still playing together when we got back. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Shawn answered it. "They sure are. Come on in." To my surprise Dave Batista came into the room. I smiled at Dave, "How are you doing?" Dave smiled, "I'm good. I've been sent on a mission though."

I raised an eyebrow, "And just what is that mission Mr. Batista?" Dave chuckled, "Ric sent me to steal his daughter and granddaughter." I smiled, "Oh really now?" "Yep. Seems Ric feels neglected." I nodded, "Hear that Bella? Grandpa needs some lovin'." Bella smiled and stopped playing with Cameron. "Okay. Where's Grandpa at, I'll play with him."

I turned to Dave, "You know where my Dad is?" Dave nodded, "Sure do. Follow me, I'll lead the way." So we said later to Shawn and the gang and we went on our way to find my Dad.

I was holding Bella's hand while we were walking and she tugged on it. "Yes munchkin?" Bella giggled, "Why don't you hold Dave's hand instead of mine mommy." I looked at her confused. "Well… Dave's a big boy…" And I winked at Dave. "So he gets to walk around without needing someone to hold his hand. But you're my precious little girl so I just LOVE to hold your hand. I just can't help it."

Dave pouted, "You mean I don't get to hold anyone's hand?" I looked at him and smiled, "Do you want me to hold your hand Davey?" Dave stuck out his bottom lip and nodded, "Yes." I just laughed and stuck out my hand, which Dave grabbed.

Then Dave turned to Bella, "What made you ask that anyways Bella?" Bella had a BIG smile on her face, "Aunt Becca said you two would look cute together." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh she did? And just why did she tell you that?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know that Mommy. I'm only 5, I don't know EVERYTHING!" I smiled, "Okay. I guess I believe you." Bella looked at Dave and I holding hands and giggled.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Eventually Bella started talking about her favorite toys, Barbie's. "My favorite Barbie is the one Grandpa got me for Christmas. She has a pink dress and is REALLY pretty. I think she looks like Mommy, but Mommy doesn't think so."

I shook my head no and Dave laughed, "I bet you played with Barbie's when you were younger didn't you Rora?" I laughed, "Of course I did. I even kept some of them and gave them to Bella when she was old enough to play with them."

Bella nodded, "Yep. And she gave me her wrestling guys too. She told me she used to have the wrestlers marry her Barbie's." Bella giggled, "But the Barbie's are bigger then the wresters so I think Mommy was silly."

I nodded, "Yep. Mommy sure was silly." Dave smiled and squeezed my hand. "You don't happen to have a Batista action figure, do you Belle?" Bella giggled, "Nope. I only have Mommy's old ones and some of Grandpa, Uncle Shawn and Uncle Paul."

I smiled, "Yep, and they're the ones who gave those to you, aren't they?" Bella nodded. "So if I gave you a Batista figure would you play with it?" Bella thought about it for a minute, "Yep! I could have you wrestle Hulk Hogan, and you could win!" I smiled, "WOW! I bet Hogan would just Love to hear that."

Dave smiled, "Well here we are ladies, Evolution's locker room." Bella smiled and banged on the door continuously. Randy opened the door, "Who's making such a ruckus… why if it isn't Miss Aribella. What are you up to Ari?"

Aribella laughed, "Nothing. Where's Grandpa?" Randy chuckled, "No love for Randy tonight?" Bella thought about it, "Nope." Then she giggled, "HUG!" And Randy and Bella hugged. Then she went inside in search of her Grandpa.

Aribella got a chance to play with Randy and Dave later that night while they were watching her. Dad and I wanted to have some alone time together. Dave smiled, "So Bells, how old are you again?" Aribella giggled, "You're silly Dave. I'm 5 years old." Dave smiled, "I'm silly huh?" And he made a funny face at Aribella. She giggled again, "Yes. You're SILLY!"

Dave smiled, "Okay. Just don't tell anyone. I'm supposed to be mean." Aribella giggled and nodded, "You're sposed to roar be the Animal." She giggled again, "You look silly when you roar." Randy laughed, "Finally! Someone agrees with me." Dave raised an eyebrow, "So Bells… do Randy do anything silly?"

Aribella thought about it, "Yep. He raises his arms funny on his way to the ring. But you flex funny too… so you BOTH do silly things." Randy smiled, "Yeah… but which is worse?" Bella shrugged, "I dunno. 'Pends on who you talk to. But Mommy and I think BOTH of you are silly." Dave and Randy looked at each other. "Mommy thinks so too?" Bella nodded, "Yep!"

Dave smiled at the young girl. "What do you say we go find this pretty little princess some action figures to wrestle with?" Randy nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Lets go Bella." Bella smiled, "Yippie! More wrestlers!" And the three of them headed out of the room to find some more wrestlers for Bella to play with.

I was sitting next to my Dad with my head on his shoulder. "How's Bella been doing?" I smiled, "She's doing pretty good, misses her Grandpa though." Dad smiled, "Well of course she does. Wooo. I'm Ric Flair." I laughed, "Yea. She's so happy when she sees you on tv. Even when you're being a jerk."

Ric smiled and kissed Aurora's cheek. "I remember when you were little Rory. You used to get so mad when I was a heel." I nodded, "Yep. It made me mad to see my Daddy, who I thought was the best person in the whole world, acting all mean and stuff on tv." Dad smiled at me.

I sighed, "Speaking of Dad's… Bella's been asking about hers again." Dad squeezed my hand, "You'll have to tell her about it eventually hun." I sighed, "I know. But it gonna be so hard. I just wish that drunk driver wouldn't have hit Logan, it would have made life so much easier." Dad hugged me, "This is the way everything was supposed to pan out. Everything happens for a reason Rory, you know that."

A tear ran down my cheek. "It's been almost 6 years now Dad, and it's still just as hard as it was back then." Dad shook his head, "No it's not. You know it was much worse back then." I sighed, "You're right. I'm just happy that I had a chance to tell him he was going to be a father, Logan was so happy."

Dad continued to hug and comfort me. I sighed again, "Okay. I'll be alright now." Dad smiled softly and kissed my cheek. "Logan was so happy those two weeks before the accident. Always remember that." I smiled softly, "That's the only think that keeps me sane at times, Dad." Dad got up, "Let's go find Bella. I want to spend time with my beautiful Granddaughter." I smiled and we headed out to find her.


End file.
